movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin is an antagonist of Toy Story 2. He is the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Biography Beginnings According to a Disney Adventures Magazine, the reason why Al was obsessed with toys is because he was never allowed to play with them as a child. In Toy Story 2 Al is first seen during an advertisement, in which he dresses in a chicken costume. Later, he tries to buy Woody at a yard sale being held by Andy's mother, offering to pay any price. After she refuses to hand over Woody, Al trips on a skateboard, but then gets an idea and rolls it back into some boxes, which distracts Andy's mother. With her back turned, Al quickly, but stealthily, steals Woody and escapes in his car after stuffing Woody in his luggage, intending to sell him, along with the rest of his collection of Woody's Roundup toys, to Japanese interests for a large sum of money. However, just as Al's plane is about to fly off to Japan with the Roundup Gang in luggage, Buzz and the other toys save Woody in an epic rescue, along with Jessie and Bullseye (Stinky Pete gets packed away in a Barbie backpack as punishment for his betrayal). Due to the toys' escape before the plane reaches Japan, Al and his business went bankrupt as seen at the end of the film, in which Hamm and Rex are watching a commercial for Al's Toy Barn, in which a teary Al says his store has the lowest prices in town and starts to cry; Hamm comments on this by saying he guesses crime doesn't pay. Personality Al is unscrupulously obsessive, very impatient, greedy, mean, conniving, deceitful, tricky, clever, lazy, and overall evil in nature. He is also quite charming, sneaky, and intelligent. According to Disney Adventures magazine, Al wasn't allowed to play with his toys as a child. In turn, this led to his toy-collecting niche. Unlike Sid (who would abuse toys) or Stinky Pete (who is simply mean-spirited), Al is intelligent and collects toys in his own kind of way. He would never break or destroy toys, but instead sells them off after kidnapping or stealing them to do his evil plans. Trivia * Al is constantly thought to be the secondary antagonist of the film. This is not true as Al is the one who drives the plot and had bigger plans than anyone else. * Shortly after Toy Story 2, Al's voice actor Wayne Knight went on to voice Zurg for Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. * His last name McWhiggin is revealed on the nameplate on his office desk. * His license plate says LZTYBRN. * Al looks very similar to a YouTuber named Mike Mozart. Gallery Al McWhiggin.jpg ChickenMan Woody thumb3.jpg Category:Animated Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Bosses Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Trap Masters Category:Outright Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Living Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fat Villains